


Siren's Hellfire

by pixiebitten4



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Asgard (Marvel), Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, Marvel Universe, Minor Original Character(s), Musicians, NSFW, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Sexual Tension, Siren OC - Freeform, Slow Burn, gradual development
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiebitten4/pseuds/pixiebitten4
Summary: Xirithy Idricaine was merely expecting to be able to quit touring for a year with her band and simply relax and wait until she decided to start up on the music business once again.She was not expecting Tony Stark to snag her into one of his convoluted plans to try and "reform" the God of Mischief, Loki Laufeyson.She hated the god and as much as she hated to admit, what she also saw in him.He apparently also saw something in her, too.





	1. The Salamander

_ “Keep the beat, keep it steady, rock the bass, are we ready? Stick a needle in my eye, cross my heart to never die, our names become immortalized amongst the stars of a midnight sky!” _

Belting out the lyrics to the last song in our setlist, my eyes roam over the roaring crowd in front of me, scanning eyes, faces, the cheers and yells of our audience echoing the thrumming feeling of my heart. My hands continue to stay busy on Elesis, my guitar, as I strum out the last few chords and sing the last words, the crowd recalling the song to its end. 

“Thanks for the great time, New York! We love you!” I finally call out, before bowing with the rest of my band and stalking off the stage to the back. Handing Elesis over to one of the stagehands, my cheery demeanor is immediately replaced with the honest to god exhaustion from the performance. This was the last show of our tour, and my head was pounding from the lack of ibuprofen and relaxation. I’m so glad we’re finally done, we won’t be making any new music or even touring for the next year, and its a well earned absence, to say the least.

Our record label agreed to let us split for a while since for the last 5 months everyone in the band has been neck to neck in fights and constant animosity. We decided to let each other have some breathing space for a while before getting back into the game again, we’re family, but even families can’t stand each other after a while either. 

I made an immediate beeline to my BMW SUV, hopping into the back and sinking into the seat while my bodyguard sat in the driver’s seat and started the drive back to the hotel I was staying at. It was placed a little over a block away from the Avengers tower, with some shops and a park or two placed around it for recreational and commercial use. It wasn’t a deliberate placement, just somehow Stark knew about my little rockstar show and apparently, I was one of his favorite music artists, so it sorta worked in his favor to be able to catch me whenever I was out and about doing my thing and he wanted to hang out for a bit. I haven’t seen him in quite a while though, it has been a little over a week since I’ve last seen him and although I’m not too worried, there has been recent news of events having to do with the Avengers that have me slightly off-put.

It’s been over 3 years now since the Battle of New York, when Loki decided to terrorize the city of New York with his alien army, and ever since then after rebuilding the world has taken a turn of pure childlike and dangerous curiosity on what else may be out in space, preparing to either kill us all or make itself known. Most are terrified, even angered, at the idea of other beings like the aliens that attacked living amongst the universe, while others question where they came from, what they are, and even questioning if there are other beings as otherworldly as they residing amongst us without our knowing. All I’ve gathered is, aliens are real, highly volatile and dangerous, gods exist, are also dangerous, and most if not all the things we read in our sci-fi comics and books or watch in our movies and shows may or may not be actual things in our reality as we know it. I could meet a vampire or a werewolf or even a fairy and honestly, I wouldn’t be as surprised as I probably should be, now. Life’s gotten weird. 

The news in question had to do with the culprit god of the subject matter: Loki. He was sent back to Asgard with his older brother Thor to serve for his crimes against Earth, or what they like to call our planet, Midgard. But apparently, there has been talk about his return, and in under very surprising circumstances; they plan to have him serve community service under the monitoring of the Avengers themselves, to make up for his terrorizing of us on Earth, and to get to know our species better. It’s extremely farfetched and ridiculous-sounding to me, and even talking with Stark in the past about him made his misgivings about it obvious, but this last week was when the whole plan was scheduled to be put to action, and it’s the biggest reason as to why Stark seems to be a bit busier than he used to be, and why I haven’t seen him. 

My bodyguard finally pulled up to the hotel entrance, and I hopped out, giving him a two-fingered salute to let him know I’ll be heading to bed early this time as he went to park the SUV, and strolled to my room. I pulled my key out of my pocket and slide it into the door handle, hearing its electronic click and busting my way through noisily, shutting the door behind me with the heel of my boot. Pulled off my gloves, threw them on the bedding, slid my jacket off my shoulders, threw that on a chair, and landed on my back into the mattress, grabbing the TV remote and pressing the power button, immediately switching over to the news. 

_ “Breaking news tonight seems to be about the new developments from the Avengers Initiative and SHIELD to see if they can ‘reform’ Loki of Asgard from his evil ways, he arrived tonight at Avengers Tower to start his stay there and begin his reformation proces-” _

“Wait WHAT?!?” I blurted out, almost falling off the bed. No. No! No no no no no no I do NOT like the idea of sleeping only a block away from the very guy,... alien,... god-dude who practically tore this place apart only 3 years prior! 

I swung my legs off the bed and scrambled for my cellphone, picking it up and hitting the speed dial for Stark. I am not having this. I am NOT having this!!!

_ Rinnnggg, rinnnng, riinnnnnggg- _

_ *click* _

“Hey Salamander, hows it goi-”

“Stark you did NOT tell me Loki was going to be staying in ** _Avengers TOWER_ **!!!”

“Did I not mention that when we discussed it at lunch a week ago? Shit, Sally, sorry about that, been busy as hell so details aren’t necessarily good at sticking lately. Say, you want to meet him? I know it’s probably short notice but I think I can convince Point Break to let him at least meet some new people-”

“Stark, let me make this clear to you right now. No, I don’t want to meet Loki. If anything, I want nothing to do with the god who practically decimated this area of New York a little while ago. His very presence near me like this has got me on edge, and I would have liked if you would’ve prewarned me about his stay at the Tower, otherwise, I would have made more of an effort to try to get the hell out of New York much faster.” I seethed.

“Geez, and I totally get where you’re coming from but,... there’s kind of a reason why I asked for the hotel you’re in specifically to be near the Tower, and why I made the action of moving Reindeer-Games in this week, too,...”

“What are you getting at?” my hackles were slowly raising as I hesitantly anticipated his answer. It didn’t take very long.

“Well, part of his community service requirements is to make at least one friend outside of the team and your kind of the only outside source I know who could not only put up with his bullshit but can also hand it right back to him, and your rich, so I wouldn’t have to pay for much of your own amenities. You also don’t know anyone else on the team besides me, so you ending your tour here in New York and taking a small break from your band looked like a great opportunity to get him to complete that small part of his requirements. Get my drift here?”

“You basically want me to befriend him and make sure he gets out of the Tower faster, through me.” 

“Wow, I didn’t even have to give the clinching pitch! See, this is why I like you so much, Sally, besides that you and your band make excellent music and your album names are clever as shit.”

“I hate you Stark.”

“Love you too, Firebreath! Now, do you want to meet him tonight or not?”

“I’ll be there in 20.”

“Sweet! See you soon!”

_ *click* _

What the hell did I just get myself into?

  
  



	2. Meet the Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xirithy gets to meet her new "friend", Loki creates adversity, and the ball gets rolling.

_ “Beauty lies in a dissonant place, seeking the truth when lies are her face, a broken mold to be shattered and traced, her body is an instrument, her mind wrapped in lace,...”~  _

Strumming Elesis with my boots kicked up on the coffee table, sitting on a couch in the Avengers Tower, I waited for Stark and his entourage to show up, singing and playing to pass the time. To be completely honest, I was kind of nervous. And scared. I’m about to face the very guy who destroyed this same Tower not too long ago. I think I honestly have a right to be. 

The soft  _ ding _ of the elevator a little ways away went off, and in stepped Stark, with shockingly, Thor, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, and Loki himself. I looked up, making sure my face looked as impassive as possible. Can’t show emotion here. I have no idea if he’d find my expressions as a sign of weakness, and I’m not willing to test it, either. 

“Hey, Salamander, glad you could make it! Meet some of your new associates! Everybody, this is Xirithy Idricaine, lead singer and guitarist of the band The Muses Gambit. Sally, this is Thor, Natasha, Steve, and-”

“I know who they are. Nice to meet you all.” I nodded in reply, giving a small smile. I got up and shook hands with everyone but Loki, who seemed to be giving me as much of an impassive look as I gave the rest of them. 

Seems our feelings for each other might be mutual. 

“I can’t believe I get to meet you, and in the most unexpected situation, too. I love so many of your songs, and my favorite album of yours is Spider’s Bitten The Chaos Again.” Natasha warmly said, and I mildly blushed. 

“Funny enough, the band and I made that album in the inspiration of you and your efforts in the Battle of New York, so thanks for the free creativity,” I said, my smile turning into a small, shit-eating grin. I’m no good with compliments, and compliments from practically superheroes are no exception.

“Alright, glad everyone is able to get to know who each other is now. Salamander, I decided to take the liberty of calling your bodyguard and agent and moving your stuff into one of the rooms on the floor with Point Break and his little brother, make sure things start taking off immediately.”

“Wait, WHAT?!? Why?!?” All impassivity on my face was gone in an instant, now replaced with shocked incredulity. 

“Why not? If you’re going to be helping us out, you might as well be as close in the vicinity as possible. And don’t worry, I’ll compensate for your efforts, just do what you do best and keep Rock of Ages entertained and pacified.” Stark called out nonchalantly, before strolling off towards the bar. 

“Stark, we did not agree to Loki being babysat, and you told me he’d be watched over by the rest of us, not a mere mortal. No offense to you, Lady Salamander.” Thor added, glancing over my way with a stressed expression on his face.

“None taken, and I too had no idea I’d be babysitting your evil baby brother, either. I was simply told to befriend him for his community service task, and nothing more.” I replied, impassivity settling back into its familiar mask on my face. 

Stark popped open a bottle of whiskey, pouring it into a square glass in front of him behind the bar. “Can we talk about more of the details of all of this later? Here, Sally, you want some liquor for that fiery attitude of yours?” He whined, picking up a second square glass and holding it towards me.

I shot him a dagger-sharp look, before sighing, exhausted. “Fine, I already have had a headache from performing today, and getting a little wired just seems really nice right now.”

Stark chuckled with glee as he poured me a glass, beckoning anyone else to come over for spirits. Nat and Steve excused themselves, as Thor walked over to the bar, leaving Loki to wander towards a couch and sit down to read. 

“So what started you on the path of a musician, Salamander? I’m curious to know.” Stark asked, filling a big mug full of beer and handing it to Thor, who took it gratefully. 

“Oh, I wasn’t even planning on being a musician, to be honest. For a while when I was just 19 I was drifting around the country, not really sure what I was wanting to do or where to go, and I was really indecisive on what I wanted to be, either. One night I went into a karaoke bar and sang Bohemian Rhapsody with a few girlfriends, somehow by a stroke of luck and good fortune a music producer was there, grabbed me and had me record a couple of songs, sent them to an agency, and boom, suddenly I was on a plane to LA ready to produce a new album. It was quick, and it kinda took me by surprise. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get over the initial shock of hearing that I had over a million listens on my album, in under half a year.”

“That’s one hell of an origin story, Firebreath. Say, you think you can write a song about me? You did a whole album based off of Nat, I’d think it’s fair to say that I get that kind of recognition, too.” Stark chuckled, sipping his whiskey while giving me a funny-looking, pointed stare. 

“After tonight, I might need to reconsider my standing with you, Ironboi, you seem to think giving me half-truths and not all of the details lets you do as you please.” I salaciously remarked, giving him a smooth but fierce look over my glass of whiskey. 

“Aww, Sally, don’t be like that! It can’t be that bad.” Stark mocked his disbelief, placing a hand over his Arc reactor but wiggling his eyebrows in comedic effect. 

“Don’t test me dude, I always win.” I snarkily replied, my infamous shit-eating toothy grin spreading across like wildfire. 

“I had no idea Sirens also existed on Midgard, Stark, why did you not tell me this before?” Thor remarked, chugging a bit of his beer before setting it back down again. “This Midgardian beverage is weak, do you have anything stronger?”

“She’s not a Siren, and that’s the strongest kind of beer I have unless you want harder liquor like this whiskey here,” Stark grumbled mildly, seeming slightly crestfallen. 

“Why would you think I’m a Siren, Thor? Not that I mind, sounds kind of cool, but I don’t kill anybody through my singing, or try to, at least.” I replied, genuinely curious.

“You sing and play the lute, and you dress like a witch, I’d think it’d be obvious from appearances alone you behave similarly to one.” an unfamiliar, smooth voice spoke up from afar. 

I swiveled my head and looked to see Loki staring right at me, his eyes dark, stormy, and his expression one of impassive but mild curiosity. 

For some reason, my breath caught in my throat, and I didn’t know what to say. Thor spoke up for me instead.

“Brother, she already explained why she isn’t a Siren, please don’t try to insult her. She’s done nothing wrong to you.” Thor huffed, seeming miffed. 

Loki continued to give me a pointed stare, before sighing lightly. “I apologize, I didn’t realize I was talking to a mute idiot. I’ll leave her alone, only to save myself from her obviously troublesome attitude.”

That set me off. I don’t know what it was, but after I heard him announce that mire of sentences, a spark spat up in my chest and a flame immediately ensued. Before I could even realize it myself, I was up on my feet and stalking my way towards him, staring him back down as hard as I could. 

“Alright, listen, you Asgardian clown, I don’t know what your problem is but I still have the memories of what you’ve done fresh in the back of my mind, and you’d better place your step and tongue lightly around me, or else.” I was standing in front of him, a good 3 feet away from where he sat, standing defensively. 

“Or else what, little mortal? What can you possibly do against a god?” he venomously asked, poison dripping from every word. He was up now, book forgotten on the couch as he stood in front of me, all 6 foot 4 inches of Asgardian godhood. 

I didn’t give a damn. 

“I could figure something out,” I whispered up at him. I’m not letting my 5 foot 8-inch posture weaken in his presence. I could literally give less than a rats ass how tall he was or if he was a god. I’m not letting some magically adept asshole intimidate me. Nothing intimidates me. Not after everything I’ve been through. 

He leaned down and whispered cooly, seductively, right in my ear.

“I’d like to see you try.”

And despite how much bravado I was giving off, I felt a warm shiver go down my spine and goosebumps on my skin. I didn’t let it show though, my face still as fiercely stone-like as I could muster. 

“Do you really? Why don’t you go ahead and find out now?” I whispered back harshly, my face contorted into the wickedest smile. I stared him straight in the eyes, watching his pupils twitch, his irises growing slowly. 

One moment I was standing literally inches away from his face, the next moment I’m up against a wall, being pinned up by Loki’s icy grip on my wrists.

“Are you sure you want me to find out right now? We’ve only just barely started, little minx, and I’m not looking forward to spilling blood all along Stark’s immaculate walls,...” He hissed, his face twisted into one of barely contained animosity. 

“Why not? It’s not like you’re here to do the opposite of hostility, right?” I spat back, squirming a bit in his grasp, violent sarcasm spread wide across my words. My mouth skewed into my infamous shit-eating grin when I was able to see his face falter into that of confusion for a few seconds before I spoke again. “If you think the threat of death scares me, oh God of Mischief, you’d best think again. And I’d suggest you play nice with me from now on, otherwise your poor brother over there and Stark will have to do some restraining that I don’t think they’d like very much.” 

When I spoke up about Thor and Tony, who were both battle-ready behind Loki, Thor holding onto Mjolnir and Tony with his repulsors on his hands, Loki looked behind himself and sighed grumpily. 

“Well played, little Salamander. But do not think for a second this is over between us.” He muttered, letting go of me off the wall and resigning back to his seat at the couch. 

As soon as Loki let go of me, Tony and Thor rushed over to check my wrists and see if I was alright. The rest of the night was spent in awkward conversation between me and Stark, actively trying to pull the details Tony was deliberately hiding about the whole befriending Loki arrangement, and him succeeding thanks to how drunk I was. Loki and Thor retired early, in an effort to try to keep Loki as far away from me as possible. Made sense, after our little altercation, a new, thick, heavy tension had developed between me and the God of Lies. 

But was all of it  _ only _ just animosity, or something else underneath? 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer, and I'm glad I've been able to make it longer, this fic has turned into practice for writing more and more every time I sit down to focus on it. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my very first fanfic in a long time, so try to go easy on my novice as hell way of writing. XD I started writing this simply because a) I was bored and b) I don't see enough fanfics where Reader-chan or any other OC are hard-headed, stubborn, strong in their confidence and sense of self and use it as a means to hand Loki's drivel right back at him. It kind of made me annoyed about how I would read through the fanfics and instead of fighting back, Reader-chan or OC would just allow themselves to be walked all over and not really fight back too much, and when they did it was always from a super emotional standpoint, so I wanted to write something a little different. Also, firey-flamed theme siren with a tongue of sparks to compliment Loki's icy cold demeanor and silvertongue. Love me some duality! Please enjoy, and don't hesitate to criticize in the comments about anything that could be improved on! <3


End file.
